Dueling Dentist
by HalfafanD
Summary: Danny has to get braces as Phantom due to being hit in the jaw by Jonny 13. But the pain from them causes Danny to not be able to talk. And with his human form having braces as well, will anyone be able to put two and two together. At least people don't think he's a menace anymore.
1. Nailed Mouth

**HalfafanD: Danny has to get braces as Phantom due to being hit in the jaw by Jonny 13. But the pain from them causes Danny to not be able to talk. And with his human form having braces as well, will anyone be able to put two and two together. At least people don't think he's a menace anymore.**

**Disclaimer: I don not own Danny Phantom!**

**Dueling Dentist**

Danny in Phantom form flew at top speed with his spectral tail in the early morning. Usually he would rather glide than zip all over town on patrol. But there was a ghost he was chasing after. Jonny 13 and his shadow. Danny bet that anyone that was down below would just see a black and white blur zooming around town.

Danny made out Jonny riding his motorcycle down the street. Smirking, Danny descended down to where he was flying right next to him.

"Hey Jonny! This is the thirty third time I caught you speeding. I think that's a personal record." Danny remarked.

Johnny scowled; obviously not pleased. "Scram, little man! Shadow, attack!" Suddenly the lingering blackness following Jonny on his motorcycle sprung up revealing Shadow who zoomed strait for Danny.

Danny flew to the side dodging Shadow's attack; then began to fly faster with his spectral tail toward the auditorium. Shadow followed, hot on his trail; leaving Jonny behind.

Once Danny phased inside he saw a few students auditioning for a coming up play. Shadow soon phased in as well and before it could make its move, a spotlight came on destroying the shadow and is disappeared.

Smiling at his success, Danny phased back out of the school. He had noticed a few police cars arrived seeing the commotion and thinking they could help Phantom in some way.

Actually, the Fentons along with everyone in Amity Park had seen the light in seeing Phantom was good and trying to help; therefor, they no longer hunted Phantom. In fact they've helped him a lot.

Danny smiled down at them then searched around for Jonny.

"You're going to pay for that punk!" Jonny yelled and the sound of a motor ripped through the air. Danny saw that Jonny was approaching his left so he dodged and was about to attack when Jonny disappeared. Danny tried to look for him but with Jonny invisible it was impossible to find out where he was.

Eventually the sound of Jonny's motorcycle motor slowly rise in volume as if it was getting closer. Sooner Danny realized that Jonny was approaching from behind him. Danny turned and saw Jonny turn visible.

Danny didn't have enough time to react as Jonny rammed his bike's tire right in Danny's face; mainly his mouth. Danny let out a muffled cry as he was flung to the ground. Danny covered his mouth as if it would stop the pain, but no avail of easing it at all. Jonny soon sped off having no other need to stick around knowing Danny wasn't in commission to fly after him.

The police, forgetting all about Jonny ran over to see if their hero was okay. One officer or to others known as the chief; Chief Richard Donald, kneeled by Phantom's side knowing him a bit more than other officers.

"Phantom; are you okay?" Richard asked wanting to see how if Phantom was well enough to stand on his own. Phantom looked up at him was apparently trying to smile since he winced every time he tried, hands still covering it. A small streak of red and green trailed down from under his hands and down to his chin.

Richard immediately recognized it as blood and ectoplasm. Course he knew why Danny bled human blood as well since one time Danny got shot in the foot from a burglar and he said that because of his death and the way he died, not all of Danny's blood was converted into ectoplasm. So he could still bleed red blood. That's why all the ghosts called him a halfa; as in half human blood, half ectoplasm. And because of that, he still had all the needs a human needed but can last a bit longer than a human would without those needs. **(HFD: Cutting close with that cover huh Danny?)**

"Phantom, I need you to remove your hands." Richard stated calmly, knowing that any other kid would shake their head no and downright refused. Danny, however, slowly removed his hands revealing a cut on the top of his lip, but blood and ectoplasm dripped from the ghost boy's mouth. Richard knew what that meant; Danny got hit inside his mouth. It probably hit his teeth. That would certainly explain how much pain Danny must be in, even though he wasn't showing much of how much pain he really _was_ in.

"Did you get your teeth hurt?"

Danny nodded.

"Does it hurt badly enough to where you can't talk?"

Danny held of his hand sideways, twisting it, which meant more or less. At this Richard looked at him confusingly. Danny took a finger and wiped a bit of the blood/ectoplasm off his chin and held it up to him. Now Richard understands. His mouth was bleeding so much his mouth is nearly full of the stuff.

"I'm going to call the Fentons. They should be able to fix you up and stop your mouth from bleeding so much." Richard assured Danny nodded and stood up resuming his grasp on his mouth. Several students witnessed their hero get nailed and had winced and flinched at the possible amount of pain Danny was in. Danny followed Richard to his police car and Richard opened the door to the passenger as Phantom sat inside. He then turned to his crew.

"Let's head back to the station and see if we can get Phantom some ice packs and water to wash out the blood and ectoplasm." Many of the officers nodded in agreement and got in their vehicles and drove off. Richard walked around is car and got into the driver's seat and started the engine. He turned to phantom.

"Let's go?"

Phantom nodded and off they went.

**HalfafanD: Sorry to stop this story so short. Just got tired of writing: literally. I mean my hands are practically sore. Please review, no flames.**


	2. Mother Knows Best

**HalfafanD: Once again, I'm back. I'm seriously trying to blow up my writers-block. So I'm writing as much as I can for this story before the block monster attacks. XD So here's the chapter. Oh, and for future reference. Maddie is aware of Danny's secret but Jack isn't because of a little Frootloop incident. *wink***

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN DANNY PHANTOM!**

**Dueling Dentist**

Danny sat in Phantom form on a couch with in the police department lounge. He had a glass of ice cold water, an empty cup that was somewhat filled with his blood and ectoplasm spit. And an ice packs which was firmly placed on his closed mouth.

Danny felt his mouth filling up with green and red liquid and took off the ice pack and leans down to the cup and spit out the remaining blood and ectoplasm, then took a drink of water and swallowed before resuming position with his ice pack.

He kept his tongue from moving around in his mouth as much as possible and tried to spit as painlessly as possible to avoid hurting his teeth. Some were really lose and others he felt were pushed up his gum, he also had one or two chipped teeth. He had been waiting for hours and within those hours he'd been like that because that was all he could do for now.

He really felt horrible for falling for something so stupid. He'd always got in worse conditions that this; even once broke his leg and he didn't flinch. But this, this was just humiliating. He'd never thought that this would hurt this bad. But he still sucked it up enough. He didn't want to talk either; he practically couldn't. He's teeth were damaged. The least he could do was grunting and moaning noises.

"Phantom?" A voice spoke. The sudden voice startled Danny, causing him to jump and his ice pack to jerk, making him practically punch himself with it. He groaned at that and put down the ice pack and glared at the door only for it to die down to an annoyed look as he saw Richard along with the Fentons.

Jack and Richard laughed while Maddie giggled. They always found it funny when they were able to startle the ghost boy. But Maddie's giggling died down as she saw the outer bang up on Danny's face.

"Oh you poor thing!" Maddie exclaimed as she ran over to Danny and started checking him over for other injuries. Danny groaned. She always did this. Yes; his mom knew his secret. And even though she did a good job at hiding his secret, she still treated him like her 'baby boy'. Danny looked over to Jack and Richard, pleading them to make her stop. But they put up their hands in a gesture saying that he was on his own.

Apparently three months ago, Vlad pulled something by kidnapping him and his mom and while everyone was desperately looking for them, Maddie found out about Danny's and Vlad's little secret. And thanks to that, they were able to take Vlad down and escape. It was also around that same time that Maddie put in a good word for Phantom and the town began to see him more as a hero. Though to the town, why Maddie suddenly changed opinions was way beyond them.

"Oh my poor little ghost boy!" Maddie exclaimed as she then went to hugging him. Danny snorted at the little nickname. Course whenever she was treating him like this, she would call him her 'baby boy' in his human form and call him her 'little ghost boy' in his ghost form.

Finally Richard came up. "I think you've tortured him enough. Can you look at his mouth though? That's why we called you in."

Maddie backed off before turning to Danny. Danny knew what she wanted and opened his mouth for her took look.

Everyone in the room gasped at the sight. Most of his teeth were damaged and pushed into his gum while others were slightly more crooked than before. Maddie tried inspecting the teeth by gently touching them, but that only caused Danny to wince so after three or four times Maddie stopped.

"They're way too damaged for his ghost powers to heal them on their own." Maddie concluded. "We may have to resolve in getting braces."

Danny started to panic. He couldn't get braces. If that were to happen, they'd appear in his human form and people would notice, not to mention he'd won't be able to speak for a long time which would be worse. And with Dash always on his case that would slow their recovery.

Danny began to form words in protest but as soon as his lips and teeth came together to start, a surge of pain came and all that was formed was a muffled moan.

Maddie turned to Danny; knowing exactly what he was trying to do. "No arguments young man. Those teeth are in real bad shape. Now they may be a nuisance for a while but it's only temporary until both the braces and those ghost powers do their thing into healing your teeth as good as new." She then leaned in. "I already have an explanation for Fenton getting braces." She backed up and spoke out loud again. "And it's either this and still fight ghosts while waiting for them to recover or not get braces and not fight ghosts; which is it?"

Danny though over the new information. Amity Park has handled itself before without him around. But he couldn't take that big a risk with a lot of his enemies stepping up their game. And his mom did say that she had a cover story for his human half. But with the side problems, it would make a bad decision. But all in all, braces were the way to go.

Danny slumped his shoulders in defeat knowing the choice he had to make. He then nodded toward Maddie due to his mouth being out of commission.

Maddie smiled. "Braces it is then."

"I'll call the dentistry to make an appointment." Richard stated. "They're sure going to have a field day with this." The police chief then walked out.

"Yes!" Jack shouted raising his fists. "Maybe I can make some special ectoplasm bands for the braces to increase Phantom's power or for speed healing!"

_Please no_. Danny thought as he shook his head in that gesture; knowing that the taste of ectoplasm braces bands would taste horrible.

**HalfafanD: I'm going to end it off here. I know I should put more dialog in this but it's more of a filler chapter. Wonder what Danny's appointment should be like. Maybe Laughing gas or panic resistance. You decide! Please review, no flames please.**


End file.
